Fall in Love With Me
by JheneMaiko
Summary: Asia's sweetheart actress goes through a crisis. At the peak of her career, she comes crashing down when the media frames her to be a reason why another popular actress dies. The real culprit? Nobody knows, but people suspect that she is Kira due to the circumstance of the death. Now that the Kira Investigation Team gets involved, her life is completely turned upside down. L x OC
1. Chapter 1: Asia's Number One: Sun-hi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

* * *

"And what if I choose to run, and just leave… everything behind?! What would you do? Would you chase me?"

Her eyes, burning a bright amber, had stared at the man before her. They shimmered with unshed tears, her bottom lip quivering as she fought back the urge to cry. Her hair, that was cascading down her back towards the middle, had flowed gently with the breeze that flew past them. No matter how much snow had fallen or how the breeze picked up after each one that came by, her eyes remained focused on the man before her.

"And cut!" Sighing heavily, she was glad to be taken out of that staring contest with the actor before her. It was exhausting to do fake emotions, especially ones she didn't relate too much to. "Sun-san, that was amazing!"

The corner of her lip were ready to raise into a smirk but due to how she took precautions about her imagine, she forced a rather demure smile to come across her face. Her right hand had rested on her cheek, her eyes shyly looking down. "Really? I was almost afraid it wouldn't come out right. I nearly got too involved in the character."

_Such a blatant lie._

The director continued to smile happily, clapping his hands. "And that's what I loved about it. You took the character and made it your own!"

Really? Or was she that good of an actress? "I'm so glad that I pleased you."

With a polite bow, she stood up straight as the set members gathered around her to congratulate her for a day of hard work. It was the norm, especially since she was working hard on this tv show and being the main actress.

But before I continue about this lifestyle that she was so accustomed to, let's get better acquainted with our darling actress.

Chae, Sun-hi, a Japanese-Korean actress that blew up since she was eleven has claimed to be Asia's Sweetheart. Not only known for her looks alone, she is known to be a sweet and talented actress who had stolen the hearts of anyone who watched her dramas and films: "My Setting Sun" was what really put her on the map.

A twelve-year-old Sun-hi, who snagged the hearts of the audience as they watched her play an orphan, who meets a kind and lonely man, who takes her in and raises her. The chemistry between her and the lead actor was so amazing, and the story was so heartbreaking that it made her such a big star at such a young age.

Since then, she's been in the spotlight with men and women, wanting to date her. But nobody knows what Sun-hi is really like when the camera isn't on her. She's really an arrogant, spoiled, and heartbroken young woman that doesn't even know what she wants.

Acting was always her passion, ever since she was a child but it felt more like a job then it did fun when her parents divorced and her mother became so money hungry after the money she earned with her first box office hit movie. It felt more like she was doing this for her mother than she was doing it for herself.

Though, she did enjoy the perks; the attention, money, and titles were enjoyable. Despite the miserable feelings that lingered within her, she did a good job at washing frivolous things over it. "Sun-hi, have a good day today."

Ah, it was time to leave set but she wanted to go to the dressing room. Arriving to the studio's dressing room, she had seen the supporting actress, who looked at Sun-hi through the mirror's reflection. "Nice job today, Sun-chan."

Who did she think she was using such a nickname for her? But instead of putting on the sour expression her face was struggling to make, she settled for a smile. "Thank you, Chiyo-chan. You were great today, your scene was very dramatic."

Plopping down on the red, velvet-like spin chair at the vanity, Sun-hi had added just a splash more gloss to her lips while checking to see if any of the snow had ruined her makeup. It appeared fine, so there was no need to worry. Paparazzi will eventually catch up to her and she couldn't settle for looking anything less than perfect. The female that sat in the chair beside her had uncomfortably applied a little more blush, she looked like she had more to say.

"Sun-chan," It sounded like a mumble but it was surely audible enough to grab the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Sun-hi looked towards her, wondering what the girl had to say.

"Are you considering taking the Japan Vogue cover?" Chiyo asked.

_'Excuse me, I was on the that cover at least three times. I'm not desperate enough to take it more times than I need to. Besides, they've been calling me since I'm the reason why they've been selling magazines out.'_ That's what her thoughts said, but out of her mouth came out something different. "Uh, no. I haven't been contacted, but have they called you? If so, you should definitely take it. You have such a willowy waist, you would definitely have a perfect shot!"

Chiyo had a surge of confidence at the girl's words, feeling secure about taking the cover. "You think so?"

"Mm!" Sun-hi hurriedly nodded, "Vogue always looks for beautiful and fashionable people, and you're one of them." It almost hurt to lie like that, knowing very well Sun-hi couldn't stand the woman but in the celebrity world, it was better to have allies than enemies.

Chiyo looked hopeful, believing that she had a chance to make a great impact on the spread. "Thank you, Sun-chan, I'll definitely take your words to heart."

Nodding slowly, Sun-hi's eyes slowly went back to the mirror. _'Hopefully she's finished all she had to say...'_ She thought as she rubbed her lips together, making sure the full color was on her lips.

Standing, she placed the makeup back and grabbed her pocketbook before making her way towards the door. Adjusting her sunglasses, she tried to make sure that she looked flawless before she stepped outside and so as she made her way down the elevator and towards the front doors, she was flooded.

"Chae-san! Chae, Sun-hi!" Ah, they always called her name and she loved it. It made a tingly sensation flood down her lower back. She really got off on the recognition, "Viewers are excited about the next episode of 'High School Honey', can you tell them what to expect?"

Lowering her sunglasses, her eyes scanned over the paparazzi as the microphones were pushed towards her face, Sun-hi revealed her bright eyes. "All I can say…" She paused as the cameras continued to flash, "is to keep a tissue by your side because there will be tears."

Before they could bombard her with more questions, Sun-hi was escorted to her limo and she had slid in the backseat, crossing her legs as the door shut. "Today was pretty tiring." She said to her chauffeur, "I want to go straight home, I'm starving."

"Aren't you fasting?" He questioned once he was situated, adjusting his seatbelt and rearview mirror.

Ah, that's right. She was fasting. Sun-hi wanted to lose ten pounds, not for her role or anything but because she felt she was getting a little fat in her thighs. She wanted to slim them down a bit before she felt comfortable wearing the school uniform again on t.v. "You're right."

The sigh was out of sadness, she was really craving chicken, pizza, and all the sweet foods she loved to eat. Fried chicken and beer sounded really good, it was one of her all time favorites but now she had to continue to wait.

Her eyes roamed towards the window, looking at the high buildings of Tokyo. She remembered when she was first came here, only ten at the time, and knew that things were going to be different. Her parents left Busan, South Korea and they had told her that day that their lives were going to be different and they certainly were.

Now that she thought about her parents, she felt overwhelming sad and angry. The last time she saw her father, she was only twelve when he just walked out and never came back home. Her mother always shamed him, raising her and little brother all by herself. Not once did her father show his face, write a letter or call. She resented him so much.

The limo had slowly came to a halt, her eyes now looking at the tall loft building that she lived in. A few fans had waited outside, which she knew she would have to force a smile again. The chauffeur climbed out of the car, shutting his door and then walking around to open hers. "Sunny-chan!" Yeah, that was her nickname and she loved to hear them say it.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" She asked them, taking their notepads and books while writing her signature on them, just to return to them.

"We kind of skipped class to see you, but we'll be going back!" One girl said, her eyes gleaming with adoration for the young woman before her.

Sun-hi genuinely smiled, almost happy that some people really went out of their way to see her. Sometimes her fans were loving and then other times they were overwhelming. If anything, she did love her fans. "Next time, just wait after school and I promise I'll see you all."

She gave one a hug and another a kiss on the cheek, since it was few due to how early in the afternoon it was. The security guards made sure they didn't try to follow her past the front doors.

Now in the lobby of the building, she had seen a face she really wanted to avoid. "Akiyama-san, what a pleasant surprise."

A woman in her mid-twenties had turned to see Sun-hi, a rather smug look on her face.

She was Akiyama, Kana: an successful actress on film and drama. Kana had won many awards probably two or three more than Sun-hi ever had. She was known as Japan's sexy actress with her hair was effortlessly straight and reached down to her chin in a neat, nearly perfect, bob. Her eyes were big, round and a bright brown and her lips full with red, lipstick coating. She was tall and slender, with a walk that made anyone stare.

A rival, a strong rival she was.

"Ah, Chae-chan, it's nice to see you." Tch, she used the chan-suffix as if they were friends. They were not friends.

Sun-hi tried to keep her face from construing into one of anger, keeping herself leveled and not letting the woman get the upper hand. "Are you scouting a loft here?"

"Oh, I was." Kana said, her eyes looking around. "It feels pretty cheap though. Oh, but do you live here?"

_'Cheap?!'_ Oh was Sun-hi trying so hard not to scream, she kept her mouth a thin line before having the strength to speak again, "Yes, I do in fact live here."

"Oh." The way she even said that was so matter-of-factly, as if she pitied Sun-hi for having such "cheap" living conditions. "I feel sorry for you."

That was the last straw.

Sun-hi inhaled and then exhaled, "I feel sorry for you most, Akiyama-san. Your last home must be unfit for your living conditions and that's why you had to look elsewhere."

Bam!

The look on Kana's face would forever be etched in Sun-hi's mind, the way she seemed to glare at half-Korean venomously.

**- / - / -**

Gnawing on his nail, a pair of large dark eyes had stared at the computer screen. Dark circles were prominent on his pale skin, that was illuminated by the light of the computer's screen. His eyes were fixated on every word on the document before him while his hands were busy with plate of a slice of cake before him.

"Light-kun has been busy these days, hasn't he?" He spoke, not to anyone else but himself really. The investigation team was long gone, Light was at home and he was notified that Misa was at her home as well.

His fork slowly stabbed and picked up a piece of the cake with a bit of frosting, raising it towards his mouth. He took a bite, letting the silverware linger as his tongue picked up whatever frosting or cake residue that was on it.

"Breaking News!"

The t.v. undoubtedly nabbed his attention, his head slowly looked over his shoulder. "Two of Japan's famous actresses have engaged in a fight in the middle of a loft lobby!"

Seeing as it was entertainment, it quickly lost his interest. However, seeing the photos of the women did make him look a little longer before turning his head to face the computer screen again. "Celebrities." He managed to mumble, not seeing the interest in such people.

Raising his pointer finger, he pressed the tip of it against a single button on his desk. "Watari."

"Yes?" A voice replied back.

"Do we have any news of Light-kun's whereabouts?" He queried.

There was silence for a few seconds before Watari answered, "According to his father, he's been in school. He's complained he's been needing some time to focus on his studies."

It could be excuse to stay away, but Light was always diligent about his school work as well as working on the investigation. It could be legit, but it could also be untrue. "I see." It was the only thing L could roll off his tongue.

"Another breaking news story!"

Again, it gotten his attention. "Another criminal suffers a heart attack, is this the work of Kira once again after three months?"

Kira had been silent for three months now and now the killings were already beginning back up again. L's eyes focused on the screen of the television, his fork hovering over the cake. '_It seems Kira is off hiatus but for what cause? Has Light-kun been trying to delude suspicions? Is it Second Kira?'_

There was a lot to think about in order for him to get his puzzle pieces together. It didn't strike him odd that this criminal was seen days prior for killing a family during a robbery. First Kira had to see the names of the criminals, usually ones who received exposure in media. It made Light seem more as a suspect seeing as he was genuinely missing these past few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Kira or Not?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

* * *

It was never her intention to let everything escalate that far, but she didn't start the fight. Sun-hi wasn't first person to attack, it was all that woman. She dared to lay her hands on Sun-hi's hair, and so she attacked back as any person should. It wasn't like she expected for people to record the fight and the media would rant and rave over it. Her publicist was blowing up her phone along with her management company. They were going to let her have it, this ordeal was going to ruin her image.

It was tempting to see the comments on the internet, wondering how her fans felt and if they were defending her. She had the most loyalist of fans, they had to defend their goddess! They couldn't let her image be ruined over some low-level actress! Still, she wasn't prepared for the hate comments. Prior to this confrontation, she had her fair share of people who just genuinely or without reason didn't like her. Sun-hi didn't have the time to argue with them.

Climbing out of her bed, she threw her arms in the air and let out a long, much desired yawn. Despite the horrors of yesterday, she did have a good night sleep and felt well-rested. It was probably the best sleep she had in a month to be honest.

Her bare feet walked across the floor, leading her out of her large bedroom and towards her kitchen. Her hips swayed as her mind was filled with music, "I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl!" American music was her favorite music, but she did listen to Japanese and Korean music but not as much.

American music was mostly used during her photoshoots and played so much in cafe's, so it was pretty hard to escape it. "You know, I always forget to buy groceries…" Sun-hi mumbled as she opened the fridge door. All that was in her practically empty fridge were cans of beer and a random cup of yogurt plus one apple.

Sighing, she shut the door roughly and made her way towards the bathroom. It was about time she changed her clothes and bought some food or at least have breakfast out today. It was a free day for her today, no filming for her show.

_'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.'_

Blinking, her eyes glanced towards her cherry red, flip phone which seemed to ring repeatedly. "Who is calling me?" She asked herself out loud, arching her brow as she wondered who would call on her day off.

Ah, oh well. Sun-hi decided she wasn't going to answer any phone calls, she was going use this entire day to relax. Lord knows she needed to relax!

After a shower, she wore regular dark, blue jeans that seemed to fit to her slender legs and went perfectly around her small waist. "Cutesy shirt or plain shirt? Well, it's not like I want to be noticed…" She hummed but then smirked, "Or do I?"

Sun-hi never shied away from attention during her days off. She would enjoy the sound of camera's flashing, her fans screaming or whispering upon seeing her. It was then that she realized that fight would be the reason why they bothered her, probably wanting her to make a whole statement about it.

Grimacing, she decided for a plain shirt, going with a red, snug shirt and then throwing on a gray hoodie on top. Slipping onto a pair of red and white converses, she threw on a pair of shades and finally got her keys and wallet.

Leaving her loft building was simple since it was usually filled with people getting ready for work or going out. Nobody really bothered others despite who they were. It was the reason why she chose this place because privacy could be had, even if she did enjoy attention there were times she needed time to herself.

Unlocking her car door, she climb in and placed the key in the ignition. Placing on her seat belt and checking her rear-view mirror, she turned the key and the car lit up, the radio coming on.

Pulling out of the driveway and into the road, she listen to the news on the radio with a sense of half listening and half distracted by the road. "This just in, actress Akiyama Kana has died from a heart attack last night, striking people with many questions if it suicide due to the pills next to her bed or the act of Kira."

Kana… was dead? Sun-hi's eyes widened, mortified that the woman was dead. She had just seen her yesterday, and she looked perfectly healthy? Why would she want to commit suicide? She was at the peak of her career.

"The main factor is that everyone suspect that it's due to the incident yesterday afternoon; the altercation between Akiyama Kana and Chae Sun-hi."

"What?!" Sun-hi shrieked, nearly sending herself off the road.

A woman's voice then was on the air, "I heard Sun-hi was problematic despite her "sunny" personality."

"Problematic?!" Sun-hi repeated, not believing this lowly radio host had the audacity.

"Some people in the business say she's quite snobby and looks down at her peers." Another host then added.

"Screw this show!" In a hurry, she turned the dial to a different station.

"Chae Sun-hi could possibly be Kira?"

Were these people serious? "I am not Kira!" She yelled at the radio, knowing very well that the host could not hear.

"We'll be taking in your calls." Sun-hi banged her head against the steering wheel, waiting for the green light.

A caller had picked up, "I always thought Chae-san was troublesome. She seemed too perfect and too nice, and those are usually the qualities of someone with the ugliest of hearts."

"Bitch, you're the one that's ugly! I am perfect!" Sun-hi snarled, started by the sound of honking cars. Pressing the down button the car door, she lowered her window and looked towards the cars behind her. "Shut the fuck up! Don't you see I'm having a terrible day?! Get off my ass!"

"Hey! I ain't havin' a good day either, lady!" Another person yelled back.

Like she cared! Her image was being tarnished and torn to shreds, and these people were speaking so ill of her on the radio. They would never say any of this to her face! "Where are my fans to defend me? They're probably so angry people are saying this about their Sunny."

She sighed as she drove forward, deciding not to go to the grocery store. She had to go somewhere, she had to go away.

**o**O**o**

"I don't think Sunny is guilty at all!" said a young man with straight, black hair that went to his shoulders and bangs that slightly covered his right eye. "Sunny is a kind woman."

"You don't even know the girl, Touta!"

Matsuda began to pout, "I don't have to know her to know that she is beautiful at heart."

L's mind was already losing concentration on the discussion before hand. He was not going to indulge in it even though he had somewhat of an interest in it for the sole fact of the whole Kira speculation.

"Why would Kira even kill Kana-san? I mean, she's not a criminal…" Another task force member asked, confused by it all.

L remained unperturbed, his thumb sliding against his bottom lip in thought as he sat in the recliner. "She could've been an accomplice." He added, "And when her use was up or she threatened to tell his real identity, he killed her."

Soichiro glanced towards him, sitting on the couch with his hands folded before him. "What happened to him just targeting criminals?"

"He would kill anyone who poses a threat, criminal or not." Hovering his right hand over his fork, he picked it up and went towards the slice of strawberry shortcake that Watari had

Everyone was confused, at a stand still. "Well, what about Sun-hi?"

L continued to eye his cake, cutting a piece of the pastry before placing the piece in his mouth. "What about her?"

"What if she had a way to kill like Kira does? After all, Akiyama was killed in the same fashion as many criminals."

It just didn't seem like the case although it was a probability. "We've already seen for yourself, and you have already said there is a Second Kira." Soichiro added, "There could be a third."

"I don't believe Sunny is like that!" Matsuda defended the woman once more, "Why would she just kill Akiyama-san? They've been known to be bitter towards each other for years, it doesn't make sense for her to just kill her suddenly. I think Akiyama-san killed herself."

The World's Greatest Detective ate in silence until finally speaking, "I say she has a 3% chance of being a Kira."

"3%?" A man repeated, "Should we bring her in for questioning?"

"It wouldn't hurt…" Sighing, he went for another piece, "But I would like Light-kun to be part of this case. I want to know how he feels about it." Soichiro looked skeptical, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yagami-san, Touta-san," Both men looked alert, "Please bring Chae-san in for questioning."

Soichiro and Matsuda stood, nodding their heads. "Let's go, Touta." Matsuda seemed nervous but more so happy never than the kind of anxiety when one goes out to catch a killer. L was perplexed by the man's fascination with the celebrity, but nothing should surprise him due to the way Matsuda acts about Misa.

"I'm starting to question if this is a good idea to send Touta," L voice his concerned, "you do realize that she is a suspect, right?"

"I-I do! I do…" Matsuda cleared his throat, wiping the stupid grin off his face. "I can do this."

The pale-skinned man hummed, expressing some concern. He couldn't exactly believe in those words, especially with how the man was nearly shaking in his boots. No matter, he would do his job, L could count on that.

Pressing the call button on his computer, a large W had flashed on the screen. "Watari, I want you to look for where Chae Sun-hi is currently. Is she at her home?"

"Video cameras have deduced that she left her home hours ago." Watari replied, leaving L somewhat anxious. "I'll continue to search for where she is."

"Looks like you two will have to wait, I wasn't expecting for her to leave home. The media is on a frenzy of painting her as a criminal, why would she even want go out in this situation?" Soichiro and Matsuda looked at L as he spoke, showing his confusion.

Matsuda sighed, "Poor Sunny. She's been an actress since she was a child and is so radiant, I can't believe people could even call her a killer."

"Sometimes good people do bad things." Soichiro spoke, "And sometimes they are just framed for it."

The panda-eyed man already knew what Soichiro was hinting at. His eyes looked towards the man, both of them staring at one another. "And sometimes people are in denial." L commented, "People are not always as they seem."

The tension in the room was escalating but not from L's side but Soichiro's. It wasn't like L didn't understand, Soichiro was a father, he was Light's father and so of course he could not picture his son as a serial killer. Who could picture their beloved child as a serial killer?

It didn't matter however, L had his suspicions and he was not going to let them up. He knew exactly how he felt, and he has his reasons for having them. He was not going to change them no matter what Soichiro said or thought, his feelings did not compare to the many people that were murdered; criminal or not.

"L."

Watari spoke again, grabbing everyone's attention. "Did you find her?" He asked.

"Yes, we believe she's at Willow's cafe." Watari answered, "I saw a picture of her there through the street cameras."

Matsuda and Soichiro looked at one another, "Then that's where we'll be going."

"Becareful," L warned, "we're unsure if she is Kira or not, and she may have abilities of the Second Kira, who just needs a face to kill."

Suddenly, Soichiro's cellphone began to ring and that had shifted everyone's attention to him. Reluctantly, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dad," It was Light, "I'm with Chae-san."

"You're with Chae-san?" His father repeated, L's eyes revealed their surprise before averting with thoughts of suspicion. "B-But why?"

Light held no hesitation with his answer, "This is my favorite cafe, and I ran into her. I figured I could do some interrogation since she is a Kira suspect and I'm on the case."

"Watari," L spoke to his computer, "give me a ride to Willow Cafe. I'll be helping Light with his light interrogation.

"So we're not going?" queried Matsuda.

"There's no need." L stood from his chair, his feet now on the office floor. "Light doesn't think she poses a danger or else he would put himself in such a predicament. My suspicions of her being a Kira has gone down to 1%." He spoke, _'Although Light could be utilizing this time to make her, if she is Kira, to join his side. I'll actually be raising it to 5%.'_

With that said, he sheathed his hands in his pocket and walked towards the door. As usual, he walked with a slouch and his big, dark eyes were staring straight ahead, not allowing them to be distracted by anything else until he was outside.

**o**O**o**

Sun-hi made sure she sat in the most secluded area just so she can put down her hoodie and removed her glasses. What she ordered was already in front of her, she even hid her disguise from the waitress who seemed to stare at her strangely as if wondering why she was hiding herself. Either way, the woman didn't stick around to find out who she was, which made her feel relaxed.

In front of her was a cup of French Vanilla coffee in a white cup resting on a small, white teaplate and a plate of a peach Castella. She could use something sweet after her ordeal, she felt tired and angry.

When she first walked in the cafe, she could hear people talking about the rumors. Everyone automatically labeled her a killer, but seemed to side with the fact that she forced Kana into suicide more than outright killing her as Kira. They said her name with disgusted and promised to look at her with disdain. People easily believed anything they read, and people wanted to pin Kana's death on her.

Sighing, she watched the winding trail of steam rose from the white, spiraling gently until it dissipated. Her amber eyes had softened upon the sight before scooping the cup in her small hands, and let it immediately spread warmth in them. The cup slowly went to her lips as her eyes stared at the table absentmindedly. Her cellphone kept vibrating, but she already knew it was her publicist trying to control the damage to her name.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Without much thought, her eyes slowly looked up to the tall and lean young man who stood beside her table. He had caramel brown hair that was styled with a long fringe and combed to the side. His eyes were a reddish brown too, which seemed average.

"...Yeah?" She muttered, not finding the confidence to speak louder or even speak for that matter.

"You're Chae, uh, Chae Sun-hi, right?" Why did someone have to recognize her? She just wanted some coffee and something good to eat.

She was supposed to be grocery shopping in the first place. She wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Mm." There was no use in lying.

"Wow, it's such an honor to meet you!" His voice was riddled with excitement, and it was annoying her. All she wanted was to be by herself but what would it look like shooing him away? "Do you mind me sitting here?"

"No, you can." She spoke the opposite of what she wanted and there was nothing she could do. Her mouth literally moved on it's own3.

Sun-hi sighed, "I'm sure you don't want to be seen with me. The rumors about me are quite vicious."

"Rumors are rumors." He said nonchalantly, "It's what I learned from high school and being a college student."

"Ah, lucky. I wish I went to school." Taking another sip of her coffee, she watched as he rested his hands on the table. "You should order something."

"Oh, yeah, I should." Was he nervous? Well, it was understandable after being in the presence of such a talented star. "I'll be back."

Nodding, she watched him get up and leave. Scooping up a piece of her peach castella, she let the flavor of the treat overpower her tastebuds happily. She loved the way sweet things tasted whenever she was upset, it lifted her spirits even though she was adamant about watching her weight.

"This is so good." Sun-hi mumbled as she chewed until she felt like what appeared to be a pair of eyes on her. Slowly, looking up, she had met a pair of black eyes.

Naturally, Sun-hi wanted to scream. This guy looked scary! He looked as if he hadn't slept in years yet rolled around the bed. He was extremely pale as if he never let the sun touch his skin once in his life, and the fact that he wore a white shirt had made him look even paler.

Who was this guy?

"Uh…" Sun-hi spoke up, "who the hell are you?" His eyes continued to stare at her peach castella as if he was ignoring her entire being. "Hey, I'm speaking to you."

"Excuse me for my rudeness." The strange man apologized, "But what is it that you're eating?"

He didn't even tell her who he was, but he expected an answer… about her food?! Biting her tongue, she answered him politely. "A peach castella."

"I've never seen a peach one before." He simply said, "It looks delicious."

What was he implying? That he wanted a piece. 'You can get up on your two feet and get one yourself, you fucking creep.' She thought. What was the point in getting angry anyway? Pushing the plate towards him, she sighed. "Here, just take it. I'm having a shitty day and I need to watch my weight anyway."

With wide eyes, he looked at her in complete surprise. She was too busy glowering at her coffee to notice, but her actions were unheard of to him. "Oh…" His mouth was still in an 'o' shape.

Before he could utter his thanks, Light had returned. "Ryuuzaki?" He said, surprised.

They knew each other? "You two know each other?" Sun-hi questioned.

"Uh, yeah!" Light laughed, albeit nervously in attempts to maintain his friendly persona. L, meanwhile, was observing Light's behavior. "Ryuuzaki and I are—"

"Friends." L commented, "We're friends."

Sun-hi decided not to question it, after all Light didn't deny it. "Oh, okay."

"Uh, but, yeah." Light tried to move the conversation along, "Ryuuzaki, this is—"

"I know who she is." He answered, "I'm a fan of hers."

A fan? Her eyes softened, "How could you still be a fan after these rumors?"

He spoke while taking a bite of his food, "The media likes to destroy people after building them up." Sun-hi listened as Light looked towards Sun-hi and she scooted down the booth and allowed him to sit next to her. "And they liked to spread malicious rumors because that rakes in money. Besides, I think I know Kira pretty well."

"You're a Kira fan?" She questioned as the college student behind her watched L.

"No, I just follow the case." He answered matter-of-factly, "Are you interested in Kira?"

"To be quite honest, no. I just hate that people assume I'm Kira." Sun-hi sighed, "I never really cared about the whole Kira thing even though it's supposed to be important." The actress shrugged her shoulders as her thumb rubbed against the rim of the cup. "I just figured that the police will do what they're supposed to do. I never really thought about if what Kira was doing was right or wrong. I guess I sound selfish to be more concerned about myself then a knighted serial killer."

"I suppose it surprises me that you don't care about the case." L said as looked at the cup of sugarcubes at the middle of the table, "Most celebrities like to play activist."

He had a point. There were some celebrities that cared about human rights and current events, and there there were celebrities like her that were too warped in themselves. "I would rather not make a fool out of myself than to speak without knowing what's going on."

"That's a wise decision, especially not that people are assuming that you might be Kira." Sun-hi frowned, still angry over that fact.

"Why would people assume she is Kira anyway? I'm at a lost at that theory." Light said, speaking up as he had taken a sip of his own coffee.

L looked towards Yagami, "It is because the way Akiyama-san died is of a heart attack, which is Kira's number one method of killing. It's odd to say that it is because Kira killed her, she might've just had bad health for all we know. There is no autopsy report."

"You're following the case this much?" Sun-hi was surprised by how in-tuned "Ryuuzaki" was about the case.

"I told you, Kira interests me." He answered as he placed one sugarcube on the table before placing one on top of it.

"Are you interested in the case too?" Sun-hi asked Light, who nodded.

"I'm curious to how Kira's mind works." He answered, "And just how he possesses such an ability to kill people."

All this Kira talk was uncomfortable but she didn't have a reason to change the conversation. But literally, how did her day go from going to buy groceries to sitting with two men in a cafe and discussing about Kira?

"Either way, I just hope all of this blows over." L glanced towards Sun-hi, who looked rather defeated. _'Everything she said sounds believable. Still, I can't be too sure just from her words alone.'_

* * *

I'm following the anime's timeline, which L died in 2007 instead of 2004 like the manga. The year is currently 2005. I'm not saying he's going to die, I'm just saying I'm following the anime's timeline.


End file.
